Yian Garuga
The Yian Garuga is a Bird Wyvern, closely related to the Yian Kut-Ku and the Blue Yian Kut-Ku. This Bird Wyvern is not only very different in physical aspects, but also very different in behavior, abilities and hunting strategies. Physically speaking, they are purple, have a body covered with spikes and have extremely hard shells. Their tail spikes are toxic enough that one tail swipe can poison hunters, and unlike the Kut-Ku, the Garuga is unaffected by Sonic Bombs, which can make hunting it rather more difficult. These creatures are highly aggressive. They are also much faster and can roar in a loud sonic "tune". Many of Yian Garuga's attacks and behavior have more than a passing resemblance to those of Rathian. In-Game Description }} Monster Hunter Freedom Glitch To perform the Yian Garuga Glitch, get a single Spiderweb then accept the "Revenge of the Yian Garuga" quest. Once the quest begins go to the veggie elder and trade the spiderweb for a special mushroom. (Players can also just gather a Special Mushroom from the spot near the Elder if they do not have a Spiderweb). Now just wait until the time runs out and the game will think the quest has been completed successfully. The next time a player fights Yian Garuga, his health will already be substantially low, making it an easy win. (Note: This glitch has been tested on Monster Hunter Freedom and it DOES NOT work on MHF2. Note: this glitch will only work if the chosen quest is 'Revenge of the Yian Garuga'; if it is 'The Rage of Yian Garuga' or any other Yian Garuga quest it will not work. Notes *It is possible to dodge the Garuga's short screams. If timed perfectly with its roar players can simply avoid it by rolling or by diving. *In MHFU in some quests, the Yian Garuga starts with two ears; in others, it starts with only one. In the Felyne Elder quest "Elegy for a Lone Wolf" the Garuga starts with one ear and a cracked beak. *To unlock Yian Garuga, players need to have killed/captured at least 10 Yian Kut Ku. *Yian Garuga is sly and will avoid Pitfall Traps, except when enraged or limping. *To make Yian Garuga drop an item, simply get it onto a Pitfall Trap. *Unlike Yian Kut-Ku, Garuga comes with many "breakables". The tail, for instance, can be severed. The beak, back-spines, both wing claws, and the "mane" can also be broken. *In Monster Hunter Freedom after completing certain 3-Star Village Quests, the player will be given a Special Quest (with a Quest Level of 6 Stars), in which they are given 20 minutes to "Damage and Repel the Yian Garuga as Best You Can". The damage the Yian Garuga has sustained will be carried over to the subsequent encounter, even if the quest is failed. *In 1st generation games that include Yian Garuga, it would be fought in the daytime even though it is a nocturnal predator; the 1st generation did not have night-time quests. MHFU Hitzone Chart __________________________________________________________ _______________ |Hitzone | Cut |Impact| Fire | Watr | Thdr | Drgn | Ice || Stagger Limit | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Head | 65 | 60 | 0 | 20 | 0 | 5 | 10 || 200 HP | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Neck | 40 | 40 | 0 | 30 | 0 | 5 | 10 || 100 HP | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Back | 10 | 10 | 5 | 70 | 5 | 15 | 15 || 160 HP | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Stomach | 10 | 10 | 15 | 40 | 15 | 30 | 30 || 160 HP | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Tail | 45 | 25 | 5 | 30 | 5 | 15 | 20 || 150 HP | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Wing | 25 | 45 | 0 | 20 | 0 | 5 | 10 || 150 HP | |---------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------||---------------| |Foot | 25 | 25 | 0 | 15 | 0 | 5 | 10 || 180 HP | |_________|______|______|______|______|______|______|______||_______________| MHFU X-Armor Skills Frontier Analysis YianGaruga/NormalState|Normal State||true YianGarugaSP/NormalState|NormalStateSP =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Fire Element Monsters